


| First Night

by WadingInTheCreek



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, M/M, but that leaves plenty of room for fluff, first time sleeping together, i left them kids, it is south park afterall, rated mostly for the language, the romance is there but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadingInTheCreek/pseuds/WadingInTheCreek
Summary: Written for CreekWeek Day One. First (Night Sleeping Together).Tweek is over at Craig's for a sleepover. When it gets late enough Craig wants to get to the sleeping part. But what to do with his anxious boyfriend who claims to never sleep?





	| First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta'd. The author apologizes and hope it's coherent anyway.

"Tweek, honey, it's…" Craig blurrily squinted at the digital clock on his nightstand and hopelessly shook his head. "It's fucking late, dude." He returned to the half made space rocket that was in front of him and pushed it over tiredly. "We can finish these tomorrow, we should try to get some sleep tonight." When he didn't hear any change in the muttered mumblings from the other boy, Craig turned his head to watch the blond.

Tweek's lips moved but there was little sound coming out of him besides random cursing when he failed to snap two pieces together with his badly shaking hands. His hand twitched, causing him to drop one of the pieces and so he picked up another and again tried the fitting the stud into the underside of the brick. He looked extremely focused on his task, from the profile that Craig could see he also looked exhausted with dark bruises around his eye and his brow furrowed so deeply from his concentration.

"Tweek…" Craig reached over to lightly put his hand on Tweek's shoulder. At first, the blond stiffened under the unexpected touch, swallowing down a yelp. Tweek turned his head to fully look at Craig, wide verdigris eyes surprised and a little cautious. "Sorry to surprise you, babe, I was just wondering if you were ready to call it a night?"

"Y-you mean—ngh—sleep?" Tweek didn't verbally acknowledge the apology but a hand came up to rest on top of Craig's and squeezed lightly. "Y-you go on ahead, Craig. I-I promise I'll be quiet o-or if you think I'm gonna keep you awake I-I can go home."

"Go home?" Craig frowned slightly puzzled why Tweek would offer that. It wasn't what he wanted he just was getting tired and wanted to get some sleep. Now that he got a good look at his boyfriend he was certain it was something Tweek needed too. "You don't have to go home, we are on a sleepover." He tried to smile showing it was a joke liking Tweek's hand on his and the acceptance of his apology in that nonverbal action.

"Ready?" He asked, rocking to the back of his heels and then back to his toes to try to extinguish some of the nervousness he felt about sharing a bed with Tweek. The possibility he was getting elbowed and kneed were fairly high but his concern for the exhaustion that never seemed to leave the other kid's face was greater than his concern for himself.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tweek replied glumly, agitated that Craig was pushing this but finding it hard to argue more. His heart beat wildly in his chest, his thoughts anxious and hard to pin down to even know what he was thinking swirled in his head and on top of that was the dull buzz of exhaustion because sleep was always a struggle for him. He couldn't shut his mind down it was like he forgot how to get to the sleep process and usually only got some rest when his body gave out and he passed out for a half a day or so. "I can sleep on the floor, you know. Or maybe on the couch." He offered again, unhappy about the thought of inconveniencing Craig while the dark-haired kid had moved to turn off the light in his room leaving them in darkness only illuminated by the streetlight that shone through Craig's bedroom window.

"Don't be silly, none of those places are comfortable. Wait here." Craig patted Tweek's shoulder soothingly before leaning a little more into Tweek to rest his forehead on Tweek's temple. "Just… give this a shot. For me." He whispered as close to begging as he ever got in his life before slipping away enough to pull down the covers of his twin size bed. Craig crawled in first, moving all the way over to the side and then laid down on his back. He extended his arm closest to the side of the bed Tweek fidgeted at and beckoned with his fingers. "Now, it's your turn."

"Put your head here," Craig patted the meaty part of his shoulder trying to keep his breathing even as Tweek slowly put his head where indicated and curled his body around Craig's. He frowned when he realized that his feet were getting cold and he hadn't quite figured out all the logistics to this. He blamed it on being so late. "Could you grab the comforter, babe?" He whispered quietly now that he had Tweek in bed with him he was going to try to make it as quiet as he could to help ease his anxious boyfriend into a sleep.

"S-sure no problem." Tweek sat up quickly, grabbing the blankets and just as fast tried to lay down again. The back of his head encountered Craig's head and they both swore and cringed away rubbing their sore spots. "I-I'm so sorry Craig. I didn't—AGH!—mean to do that. I screw everything up. I'm—" Tweek was silenced with a finger pressed against his lips and Craig shaking his head.

"It's okay, babe. It was an accident." He was pretty sure he was going to have a black eye tomorrow from the impact of Tweek's head on his face but for now, he just wanted to sleep and try to calm the blond down enough so they could maybe both get some rest. Craig laid down again on the bed and patted his shoulder. Tweek mindful of the blankets this time pulled them over both of them as he again curled up against Craig's body. He felt warm even though he was slightly vibrating and Craig tried to rub his back with soothing circles with his hand.

Tweek closed his eyes his body spasming as his muscles locked and unlocked until he finally relaxed in this warm space that smelled like citrus and pine. The steady rhythm of Craig Tucker's heart the only thing he was aware of as his own breathing slowed and his hand reached up to span over Craig's chest, fingers clutching onto the fabric of Craig's pajama top as he drifted off to sleep.

Craig waited a little longer not wanting to jinx this when Tweek seemed to slow enough to sleep but looked down at the hand gripping his top and gave a wry smile. He wasn't going anywhere with the blond practically holding him to the bed, there was also the fact there was nowhere else he'd rather be. He shyly moved his head, his bottom lip giving the lightest of brushes along Tweek's forward. "Sweet dreams, babe," he breathed before closing his own eyes and falling into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what authors live for. If you liked this please take the time to let me know. Any encouragement might mean more works from me involving these two <3


End file.
